A Rose With a Thorn
by Geekly chic
Summary: Clarissa Fray is headed down a path that she may never come back from. She's moved across the country to a new school and has to adjust to her new life. A certain Blonde haired boy isn't making it any easier on her either. No matter how much she tries to hate him she can't shake the feeling that there's more to them than meets the eye... (original pairing/AU/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**``````````````````````````````````````````````Chapter 1-```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

I pulled into the crowded parking lot of my new high school, looking in vain for a parking space. I was about to pull into the one in front of me when a Black Mercedes swung into the parking space. I honked my horn irritably_. What the hell…_The person in the driver seat stepped out the car. I couldn't get a good look at him because he had shades on and his back was somewhat turned to me, but I did know he was a blonde.  
He didn't even turn around to look at who was honking at him. He simply turned and strode over to what I guess was the "cool kids" hangout. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath. I ended up parking on the street and walking the distance to the school. This may not have seemed all that big of a deal but it was raining buckets and I was soaked before I was even half way there.  
I moved from Los Angeles to New York this summer. My mom received a job offer from some company here. So she and I had to move. I would have told her to stay but I knew she wasn't going to pass up on it. We were broke. And when I say broke I mean BROKE, I mean Top Roman noodle every night kind of broke. And let me tell you there is only a certain amount of roman noodle one person can I was happy it was senior year so I wouldn't have to be here for long.  
The school was huge with large marble pillars and tiled concrete floors. Kids were milling around the entrance doors talking about summer events and class schedules. I passed through the glass front doors and walked to my locker. I looked at my assigned unit and frowned. It was on the top row. I was a rather short girl with a small frame, green eyes, and curly red hair. It was apparent that no one took into consideration how tiny I was. Being short had it's benefits but this…was not one.  
I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach the lock when I heard a low chuckle. I looked behind me to see a tall boy with dark hair and glasses smiling.

"Do you need help there fray?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Damn I hated when people could raise their eyebrows and I couldn't. Never the less I broke into a huge grin and hugged/tackled him making him stumble backwards.  
" Simon what are you doing here!" I practically shouted as he steadied us.

He smiled down at me and said. "Your mom isn't the only one that gets offered jobs in new York city."

"You're kidding" I said. "Your mom got the job to!" he nodded laughing at my giddiness. Simon had been my best friend since we were about five. My mom said we first met when he stepped on my shoe when we were in the park. I yelled at him for it calling him clumsy. Simon must have felt pretty bad about it because he apologized and asked if we could be friends. Apparently I forgave him but I'm not sure why? Alit I can remember of that day was how much that shit hurt when he pretty much murdered my toes. He sat my books in my locker just before the bell rang. He said good bye and walked to his first class.

My class happened to be right next to my locker so I didn't have to walk very far. I picked a desk in the back next to a large window. I had an amazing view of a drinking fountain and a brick wall. The room started to fill up. The teacher walked in just as the bell rang. "Hello class my name is Ms. Dorothea I will be your English teacher for this year. Now I would like to start off by- " Her sentence was cut off when a girl entered the room giggling. Right after her was a very attractive boy. He was tall with tousled gold hair and eyes to match. He had a smirk plastered on his angular face along with a lipstick mark right above his jaw.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Dorothea I had...business to take care of" he said winking at the girl who was now sitting next to one of her friends. She giggled even louder twirling a piece of her hair. I rolled my eyes at this. Ms. Dorothea did not look pleased.

"Yes. Well the only seat left is..." she trailed off looking at her clip board. "The one next tour new student, Clarissa!" the boys eyes followed Ms. Dorothea's until they rested on me. His eyes went blank, but then he put on that smirk and winked at me as he pulled up a chair and sat down.  
I didn't give him a single glance. Ms. Dorothea continued with her lesson. Her voice was very monotone and seemed to drag. "So...Red have fun walking?" the Blonde said. I looked up. He was grinning at me with this stupid smirk. Then realization dawned on me.

"Hey...your that Jerk that took my space!" I Yelled. He grinned at this.

"Jace Wayland in the flesh" he said mocking a bow.

I was really pissed by then. "Look you little shit! If you ever-!"

"You'll what, Red?" he said glaring down at me. I glared back but sighed and turned back to the board. He wasn't worth my time. The rest of the class was a blur of Ms. Dorothea droning on and the occasional spit ball from Jace, which made her turn around and fume. Soon the bell rang and we were excused for lunch. I got up and packed my things in my messenger bag.

I walked out the door into a crowded hallway. Jace walked out behind me his arm around two girls who were giggling and laughing_. Do they know that he's an ass or do they just not care?_ I pondered to myself. His eyes meet mine and he smirked...once again. I rolled my eyes and walked to lunch. It's going to be a long year...

**So yeah...thx for reading. Please comment and leave feedback good or bad. I'm open to suggestions on were the story should go...till next time. All characters and rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**


	2. Chapter 2

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '**CHAPTER 2**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I scrambled down the hallway that led to the cafeteria. There were people everywhere talking and chatting. Now this wouldn't be such a big deal if this hallway was just a little bigger….but it wasn't. And these people seemed determined to walk horizontal to each other, which formed this awkward wall of people in front of me.

"Excuse me, 'EXCUSE me." I muttered to people as I passed, trying to not be trampled under a million sneakers.

Finally when I thought I would never see daylight again I broke free and entered the cafeteria. I looked around and sighed. This place was even more crowded than the hall, if that was even possible. I was about to give up and just sit in the comfort of my car to listen to music when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around ready to yell but stopped short when I saw who it was.

"You look lost, may I be of assistance?" Simon said with a crooked smile.

"Where are you eating? Because I don't know anyone yet" I questioned. He gestured towards the end of the room.

"Right this way ma'am," he laughed and led me towards his table. Simon led me to a round table where four people were seated. "Guys this is my friend Clary…Clary these are the Guys." Simon said introducing us. A tall girl with curly brown hair and skin the color of caramel smiled and extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Mia, That's Isabelle, Magnus, and my boyfriend Jordan" she said cheerfully. I shook her hand and greeted everyone at the table. Simon pulled out a chair but I sat down in it before he could. He grumbled unhappily as he went off to go find another. I liked messing with that kid.

"So, where'd you come from?" Magnus questioned, his eyebrows raised. Magnus looked like an…interesting character with his light brown eyes and sparkly spiked hair.

"My house?" I asked confused. He laughed.

"I like this one…fiesty" he said happily. Simon rolled his eyes at me when he got back with his chair. I vaguely wondered where he got it but decided I didn't care enough to ask.

"She's from L.A., We lived down the street from each other" he said.

"For a Los Angeles girl you're awfully pale." Isabelle said examining her nails. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended, but I'm going to take that as a compliment," I said slowly. But then she smiled at me, and I decided to let that one go. The rest of lunch was just everyone talking and laughing. I zoned out a bit and was surprised when I saw a lunch tray slam on the table

I looked up from my food to see Jace toss Simon out of his chair and take his seat. Simon guffawed then went to get another chair. "What the hell Jace?" I said. He turned his gaze to me.

"Well, Well looks like you guys all met, Red over here?" He nodded in my direction.

"What are you doing here Jace?" Simon grumbled while sitting down in his newly found chair. "You never sit over here."

"Oh trust me rat face, I know. And believe me I'm not trying to start today. I just came to tell my wonderful sister and brother that they would need to find a ride home tonight. Sebastian and I…have business to attend to." He said with a sly smile playing his features.

Isabelle objected immediately. "What do you mean we need to find another ride home! Screw you and Sebastian's plans. Project runway comes on at 4:00!" she shrieked. Surprisingly enough Alec was quite.

"Project Runway you say? That's sounds serious enough. I'll drive you, Alec, and Simon home." Magnus said.

"What do you mean you'll take Simon home?" I asked. Simon smiled sheepishly at me. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Simon got his car towed, for parking in the illegal spot outside school" Isabelle said for him. Jace snickered. I stopped dead in my tracks. Jace who was in front of me looked behind him and stopped too.

"Isabelle is that illegal parking spot down the sidewalk and next to that old tree? " I asked feeling the color drain from my face.

Isabelle turned around and answered clearly confused "yeah, why?"

I broke out into a run. I sprinted out the double doors that lead into the building and into the pouring rain. I couldn't even see five feet in front of me it was raining so hard. I stumbled my way through the rain and puddles until I found the spot where I had parked my car, but as soon as I looked my heart sank. There was nothing there, just a bill. I snatched up the bill and shoved it in my purse. Just then a car came up behind me and soaked me in gutter water. I stood drenched and fuming.

The darkly tinted car window rolled down and a voice said "Hop in Red."


End file.
